Stronger than Gundanium
by Gunner03
Summary: Trowa suddenly finds himself in a battle with a new gundam. Will this new suit and its pilot be friend of foe? I do not own Gundam wing so don't sue. Chapter 2 up Yay!! going fo #3 soon. R&R. Vegeta999 helped me so check her out.
1. The New Model

This story is set after Endless Waltz, but the pilots remembering the mistake they made last time, didn't detonate there suits. Also the remnants are left over Marimea troops that didn't surrender but hid instead.  
  
Trowa Approved Story / / /_^ Hope ya all likes this. Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the new Gundam and it's Pilot.  
  
Trowa stared at the view screen inside Gundam Heavyarms. With quick jolts from his hands, flicking the switches and the pushing throttles Heavyarms flew into battle. The silent soldier engaged the pack of Serpent's in front of him with the maximum firepower from his Beam Gattling and homing missiles. A shock wave with the ferocity of Trowa's own attacks jolted his Gundam causing his attention to be directed behind him. Trowa was awe- struck momentarily. Behind him was a new Gundam, Looking much like a cross between his own Gundam and Wufei's, except it was Teal blue!  
  
Quickly recovering from his surprise, Trowa flung into high gear. Ignoring the Serpent's he turned, then fired his Beam Gattling at the unknown Gundam releasing clouds of dust into the air. With his Heat Knife he then lunged at the new foe clashing with the enemies Beam Staff. The other Gundam countered and then suddenly backed off firing his Vulcan cannons creating another dust cloud. Trowa charged through the smoke to find that the Gundam had disappeared. Flying up into the sky Trowa quickly dispatched the other Leo's all the while searching for any sign of the other Gundam.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Trowa docked his Gundam back at the G-Boys hideout, Heero, who was standing with the rest of the Gundam Pilots, spoke to him in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Trowa, what was the problem out there?" Heero was obviously commenting on the distraction his fellow pilot had encountered.  
  
"I think there's a new model of Gundam out there." Trowa admitted. He pulled out a disk and handed it to Heero. "This is the data I gathered on it. Tell me what you make of it." Heero stuck the disk into his laptop and began to scan the data.  
  
"From what I can tell it looks like a cross between your Gundam and Wufei's Altolong (A/N The custom model.) model. Its endurance factor definitely points to Gundanium alloy." Heero looked up from the screen. "I don't think it's the remnants, it's not their style. I'm going to keep this and see what I can turn up. You should tell the others." Heero walked calmly away as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
Trowa nodded his head in agreement, if this new suit was hostile then it was best if they were all prepared. After he had finished talking to the other pilots, Wufei had stared crying injustice. In his mind, anyone copying Nataku had no 'integrity'. The other pilots had to start being weary of Wufei's katana, as it had stared flying wildly around the room; one annoyed Chinese boy attached.  
  
Quatre had suggested that they try and reason with it, while Duo just asked where the coffee was as it was only 9AM and he hadn't had his six cups yet. Quatre gave Trowa a sideways glance. This time they'd hidden the coffee REALLY well, they'd given it to Relena.  
  
Trowa then left the other pilots, he planned on making any adjustments and repairs that were needed to Heavyarms before the next battle, hopefully before Duo raided his Toolbox looking for his Coffee. 


	2. Friend or Foe?

A/N: Sorry for delays I had Writers block. (If My Characters are OOC please tell me.) Anyways on with the Story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the new Gundam and its Pilot  
  
Trowa walked down the hall towards his Gundam. It had been two days since any contact with the new model and he was going to see if he could get more data on it for Heero.  
  
"Trowa." Heero said from behind Trowa causing him to stop and turn.  
  
"What is it Heero?"  
  
"I'm going with you. I want to see this model for myself get an idea of what we are up against."  
  
"I understand. Follow me, we haven't got much time, There is a remnant convoy heading to the West JAP area. I expect to see the new model there."  
  
"Right, Let's go."  
  
Trowa and Heero walked down the corridors to the area where the Gundams were stored. Once in Heavyarms, Trowa flew out of the Hangar followed shortly by Heero in Wing Zero.  
  
"Heero," Trowa's voice came over the intercom. "I would be Careful with the remnants here, they are transporting Neo Titanium, and as such the they will protect it with Serpents but these are the remnants Elite. Their top pilots are here."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
************************************************************************ Flying over head of the Convoy's Route, Trowa Quickly spotted the Convoy approaching.  
  
"Heero, Convoy 4o'clock low."  
  
"Understood."  
  
With that Heero put flew his Gundam directly at the convoy, Beam Saber Drawn. Trowa then started attacking the Serpents from above with his Missiles.  
  
About half the Virgo's were destroyed when the new model appeared by smashing its Beam Staff Straight into Heeros Beam Saber, Thus starting a Duel with The Perfect Soldier. Heero slashed his Saber at The New Model almost striking it, but the new model countered and then went full bore with Heero using its Dragon Fang to Grab on to Zeros Head then firing its Shoulder mounted Gattling at Zero. A Direct slash By Trowa's Heat Blade to the back of the new Gundam caused him to stall and Heero to dislodge his Gundam. Heero and Trowa backed away to one side while the other Gundam was still on the ground, Heero then began charging his Buster Rifle, aimed directly at the new Gundam.  
  
"Stop, I surrender." Yelled the Mysterious Pilot. "You could kill me now, but What purpose would that serve you?"  
  
"Heero, Stop. He's is right" said Trowa.  
  
"We will accept your surrender. Get out of the Gundam." Shortly followed by Heero blasting the other Virgos with his Buster rifle.  
  
The New Pilot Jumped out of the Gundam, Startled, Trowa stared wide-eyed at this new pilot for he knew him. Trowa jumped out of his Gundam as well facing the other pilot. Now it was the other pilot's turn to stare. Trowa was the first to speak, albeit in a surprised tone.  
  
"Richard, why are you here?" A/N(Richard is 5'8" with Dark brown hair and Light teal eyes.)  
  
"I should ask you the same thing Barton."  
  
"We should settle this back at base. Follow me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ok Trowa, Why are you compromising the location of this base by bringing him here?" Heero asked.  
  
"Don't worry Heero, Richard and I are friends from the Circus. "  
  
"Trowa was a Knife target and Acrobat, and I was the animal trainer."  
  
"So, Richard you still haven't explained why you are here?"  
  
"Doctor S sent me."  
  
"Doctor S?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He said it had something to do with the Preventers needing a bit of extra muscle."  
  
"But why did he pick you, and what's with the Gundam?"  
  
"And why do we need more manpower?" Heero butted in.  
  
"Well first of all they picked me because I had similar talents to yours Trowa. I had served with the Alliance back when the colonies were still under the control of the countries that built them as part of their elite shock division and I already had a cover, the circus just like you Trowa. Though I was originally trained to take part in operation Meteor to assist you in rooting out Oz they didn't send me. The Gundam that I use was designed as a back up suit for either you or Wufei. Doctor S gave it to me when the Marimea war was over seeing that both you and Wufei still had your Gundams. And as for your Question Mr. ?"  
  
"Yuy."  
  
"Yes, as for your question Mr. Yuy all the Doctors had agreed that the Preventers must have a little more force to combat the remnant troops left over from the war. They figured that they would eventually start creating a mobile suit far surpassing anything that has been mass produced before."  
  
"I understand why they sent you but how did they ever come across you?"  
  
"They were combing the colonies in secret searching for volunteers. I volunteered then it just went from there."  
  
"Ok well then follow me and we'll get you a cup of coffee."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
On that note Heero, Trowa and Richard left the room they were in and headed for the garage. Heero gave Trowa the Keys to the Hummer and then left, Leaving Trowa and Richard to go to Relena's house for the Coffee.  
  
"Trowa, Why don't we just go to the Kitchen for some coffee?"  
  
"I take it you haven't meet Duo yet." Trowa said sliding into the car and revving the engine. 


End file.
